


Library Nap

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta☆Drabbles [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camus Just Wants His Table Back, M/M, Ren Is Capital T Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: A mysterious napper had taken up residence at the table that Camus prefers to study at and he decides to finally put his foot down.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren
Series: Uta☆Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Library Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while still trying to figure out how to write Camus and I like it, so here lmao.

Camus stepped into the relatively quiet library with an overly sweetened cinnamon cookie latte in one hand and a bag with three large twisted glazed donuts as he thought he deserved the reward after dealing with idiotic customers at work all day. 

He couldn’t believe that his life devolved into looking forward to studying, if only to have some peace and quiet. The man was sure if he heard Kotobuki tell him to wear a proud smile one more time, he was going to snap his neck.

Camus went straight up to the second floor of the library towards his usual table that was located far enough back in the library that most people who came here around this time didn’t bother it.

At least that’s how it went for the past two months. 

Camus couldn’t hold back his irritated groan as once  _ again _ a certain redhead had taken up residence in  _ his  _ spot. Or well, there were two tables here and Camus’s could have sat at the one just across from that one, but he liked the view of the campus from the window.

And while his name wasn’t written on it, Camus had made this particular spot his because no one else ever came up here. It was a violation of his privacy for this guy to just show up and act like the place was his!

The most annoying part was that Camus never saw this guy studying or even messing around on his laptop, he just... slept. He was surrounded by a couple opened textbooks with his laptop pushed towards the middle of the table to make space for him to lie on his makeshift pillow, being his arm.

There were plenty of empty tables in this place, why couldn’t he have chosen them? Or slept at home or outside on the quad for all he cared. 

Camus briefly eyed the second table nearby before deciding that he wasn’t going to let himself be pushed around anymore. He wasn’t at risk of getting written up for acting a little rude to someone who invaded on what was rightfully his.

Camus made a show off dropping his bags on the table and shuffling through his things as loud as possible to wake the slumbering man, but alas there was little reaction from him other than a soft snore.

Fuck it.

“Wake up,” Camus said as he reached to the side of the laptop to jab at his arm. He heard a slight groan from the stranger before he raised his head up and blinked back at Camus.

He almost regretted waking him up once he got a look at his disheveled state paired with heavy bags under those rather pretty blue eyes. 

“Ah, shit, I did it again,” he murmured as he quickly glanced away to look over his side of the table and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m never going to get this shit done.”

“You don’t say?” Camus spoke up, “at least find somewhere more comfortable to doze off.”

“Easier said than done,” he replied with a small yawn as Camus tried his damndest to ignore just how attractive this guy was even looking like a total sleep deprived slob, “anyway, don’t mind me, I’ll be out of here in a sec.”

Camus should’ve been pleased at this small victory, but instead he just felt guilty at kicking this stranger out... these types of plans always went better in his head.

“I didn’t say you had to go,” Camus said as the man was packing away one of his textbooks into his bookbag, “did you manage to get anything done?”

“Mmm...” he peered at his laptop, “...two paragraphs, but I have a shift to do in thirty, so that’ll just have to wait for tomorrow.”

“And by that you mean you’ll sleep right through your study time, again.”

“Probably,” the man snorted with a wry smile, “but m’sure it’ll work out somehow.”

Camus rolled his eyes, “I have a coworker like you, he puts everything off until the last moment then he’s whining at all of us as he rushes through it.”

“You say that like I’m doing it on purpose,” a small pout formed on the other man’s lips as he went to close the laptop, “I’d give anything just to have an extra hour of the day... but I doubt that’d help anything.”

“You’re right about that,” Camus said as he reached into one of his bag to pull out a donut, he immediately noticed how the man’s eyes went straight towards it. 

“Wha-” he blurted out as Camus set the donut on the laptop lid, then went to pull out another, “you don’t have to-”

“Take it before I change my mind,” Camus rolled his eyes once more before taking a bite of his delayed treat, “if I come back and see you awake here tomorrow, I’ll give you another one.”

“Bribes have always worked well on me,” the man flashed him a smile as he picked up the donut and Camus once again, had to ignore the weird flip in his stomach, “but I won’t be here tomorrow, might be here Thursday though.”

“Fine,” Camus simply replied as he took another bite of his donut.

The man continued to pack up his things as Camus remembered the actual reason he was here and went to go pull up his work on his own laptop. 

“Thanks,” he said he brought the strap over his shoulder and rose from the table, “I’ll maybe see you Thursday then...”

“Camus.”

“Camus,” he nodded with a small smile, “Jinguji.”

“Mmm...” Camus acknowledged that with a nod of his own and reached over for his drink as Jinguji made his leave.

**Author's Note:**

> only a hot tired boi can melt myu's heart


End file.
